


Don't Stop

by dirtydarkness418



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, NSFW, Rape, Smut, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydarkness418/pseuds/dirtydarkness418
Summary: 6x17 - Canon Divergent - Mirror Iris takes advantage of Barry after their fight.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mirror Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this toxic ship. Shout out in the comments if you'd like to see the five times I referred to them having sex in the weeks Mirror Iris was passing herself off as Iris.

Writhing in pain from stab wounds and slices, mirror shards and mirror blades, Barry was almost out of breath. He turned onto his side, hoping to alleviate some of the pain or at least stop some bleeding, but it didn’t help at all. He could only be grateful this mirror version of Iris had put away her blades. The smirk on her face was not a good indicator of what was to come however.

“Where’s my wife?” he managed, his face creasing as he groaned in agony and fell onto his back in a new attempt to subdue it.

“She’s all you can think about, huh?”

Barry had hoped for some irritation from her voice at the very least, but he didn’t get that. He got a new kind of torment.

“What do you think about me, Barry?”

_Oh, God._

“All those days, weeks…it wasn’t her. It was me.”

He shuddered, trying to make the memories go away, because for all his trying to figure out what was _wrong_ with her, he had tried so hard also to tell himself it was just him. And that he should carry on like normal.

Mirror Iris got down on her knees and approached him slowly.

“Enjoying meals together…talking about our day…” She paused, a mischievous grin on her face before she continued, “Sharing your bed.”

“Shut up,” he said, instinctively turning away.

He couldn’t take any more of this, but he couldn’t move. Not with her hovering over him like this, not with the mirror shards surrounding him on the floor, not with the cuts tearing him apart bit by bit.

But his wife’s doppleganger only laughed, that cute laugh he used to love coming from his Iris was now menacing coming from her evil mirror self.

“That’s not what you said a week ago,” she taunted, drawing her finger down his chest and stomach to rest right above his waistband. Barry hissed as an attempt to get her to stop, but it only pushed her further.

Her hand moved down slowly until it was resting directing on top of his cock over his jeans.

“N-No,” he protested.

She squeezed his cock, unperturbed by its limp state. That would soon change.

“Stop.”

She bit her bottom lip and unbuckled his belt, lowering his zipper moment later and slipping her hand into his boxers, squeezing his bare cock now.

With one rough pull, she yanked his jeans past his ass and adjusted his cock so it was upright, so she could bring him fully erect the more she wrapped her hands around it, moving up and down, twisting.

“ _No_.” He tried to lift himself up, but she pushed him down again.

“Lie still now. I promise I won’t leave you unsatisfied.”

She lowered her lips to the tip of his cock and pressed a tender kiss. His flesh twitched in her hands, coming alive.

“S-Stop,” he tried to order, but it came out dry and breathless.

“A week ago…” she said, between dragging her tongue up his length on all sides. She closed her lips over his tip and sucked before continuing. “A week ago, you-”

“Fuck.”

She turned to look at him, saw him fighting with his desire, his eyes tightly shut.

She smirked again.

“You didn’t want me to stop.”

She swallowed his cock again, letting it pass into her throat, then bobbing up and down her saliva fully consume him.

“Oh, fuck…stop.” He reached for her hair to try to pull her off of him, but she just bobbed faster, making his eyes roll back, making him arch off the floor, making his toes curl into his shoes.

Mirror Iris pulled off with a pop, then dragged her tongue up his torso as she pulled his shirt up and over his head, exposing his cuts.

“Poor baby.”

She dug one nail particularly close to a cut, and he cried out, the feeling overwhelming, his sexual desires quickly being overcome by the pain she had caused him.

“Where’s Iris?” he managed, whimpering when this version of her rose up on her knees and pulled her own top up and off, followed by her bra. “No.” He shook his head. “No, no, _no_.”

“It’s okay to want it, Barry,” she whispered seductively, climbing on top of him and nestling her ass just above his semi-hardened cock. “It’s okay to want me.” She leaned forward so her breasts pressed against him, and she tangled her fingers in his hair, her nails digging into the flesh of his neck as they trailed down and then back up to his scalp. “It’s okay to want me more than your wife.”

His eyes flashed open at that.

“I don’t,” he spat.

“No?” She laughed, then moved off of him and stood up, stripping herself until she was completely naked before him.

“No,” he said, realizing her intention before she put it into motion. He tried to sit up and scoot away, but he didn’t get far. She was too strong, and too…unharmed. “No, you can’t.”

“Oh, come on, Baby.” She yanked his jeans down to his knees. “I have on record at least five times you were _begging_ me to do it again.”

She turned toward the mirror just after straddling him and winked. A vision of Eva and the real Iris appeared before her. Eva had her hands on each side of Iris’ face, forcing her to look on as tears streamed down her face.

Iris’ doppleganger forced back in on her target. She pumped Barry a few more times, then wet him with her fingers, then slowly lowered herself onto him, hissing when she reached the hilt.

“So. Damn. Good.”

Barry groaned, and she leaned forward.

“You like that, Baby?”

“Stop,” he whimpered, but she didn’t.

She rose and fell, increasing in speed and in her own cries. It felt so good, fucking him like this. It always had, but knowing that his wife was watching made it even more euphoric. He was hard as a rock inside her, and in due time he started unknowingly thrusting up into her too. She braced herself up on his chest and caught his eyes, filled with heat.

“You want me,” she said, the conclusion obvious.

He wouldn’t say a word, but she took his hands and put them on her ass, and he squeezed, urging her faster. He grunted, wanting to tell her to get off, but his body had given into her, and he couldn’t make any more demands.

She ground against him, then leaned down and captured his lips, feeling victory soaring inside her when he kissed back. He was rough and hot, and his tongue twisted greedily with hers as his fingers sank into her hair.

“Fuck!” He pulled free, sitting up and biting into her shoulder as she increased her speed in the next position. “Fuck, you feel good. You feel so fucking good.”

“That’s it…let it out, Honey.”

And he did. He fell back, because he was still in pain, but even then he slightly bent his knees and used it as leverage to fuck harder and faster up into her. It was pure ecstasy, punishing her hot, soaking pussy with his large cock. He drilled into her, holding her close against him and forcing her ass down onto him with increasing speed.

“Baaarryyyy!” she cried, stars filling her vision as the delicious tension exploded inside her.

She came, but he still dragged her pussy over his cock, needing just a little more, just a little more to cum inside her.

She tried to stop, pulling him into the trap he was unaware of, but he kept pushing her down onto him, needing more, desperate for his release.

“I came, Sweetheart,” she purred.

His breath was hot and heavy between them, his eyes shut, but he drew on the strength to keep his hands fastened on her as he spoke huskily.

“Don’t stop.”

Inside the mirrorverse, Eva released Iris just as Barry finally came and made the image before them fade away, so she was once again looking at her own reflection.

Iris could hardly breathe she was shaking so badly.

“You see,” Eva said. “Love is weak. It will not save you.”

She got up, walked through the mirror, and then Iris was alone.


End file.
